


Outlaw Country

by carlo



Series: West [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Jackson, BAMF Lydia Martin, Betrayal, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Sassy Peter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Warning: Kate Argent, bandit Derek, bandit gang, bandit leader Peter Hale, gunfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlo/pseuds/carlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A western AU where Stiles is a police officer,Derek is a bandit.<br/>Sheriff Stilinski got murdered when he was on his way to escort a large number of money back to their town.The money was supposed to be used for cover the town's expense and pay the workers at the local refinery.Now with the Sheriff's decease,no one dare to accept the mission,the responsibility falls on Stiles' shoulder.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> So,my second story.This one is gonna be longer than the last story.  
> Given my limited knowledge of the Western and poor English,there will be quite a few errors, feel free to point it out.  
> If you like Scott,you should avoid this story.  
> There will not be sex scene but a few sex innuendo most likely.Rating for violence and other things.  
> Tags will change with the development of the plot.  
> \------------------------------------------  
> So i redid this chapter.Hopefully it's not as awful as the old one.

The old Wild West of the US,the promised land.

There is no calling or pushing.It's not about garrison the frontier,and not just seeking wealth.Thousands of generations of men and women scale mountains and ford streams,come all the way from home to a given direction as if Enchanted,like devout believers and pilgrims,to this vast land.

Stiles’ parents were one of them.They came all the way from Poland.After a long and arduous voyages,they landed in Corpus Christi.They rode with the caravans from one town to another.When they came to Three Rivers,a town named for its proximity to three rivers.The Atascosa River,the Frio River,and the Nueces River.With picturesque scenery and pleasant weather.Contrary to Most of the Western Regions.They fell in love with this small town immediately,knew deep in their heart that this beautiful place will be their new home.

They settled in,bought a two story cottage with their savings.John found a job as a deputy at the police station.Claudia became a barmaid at the town's bistros.Life was very happy.Even happier when Claudia was conceived and then Stiles was born.Those were the happiest days of their life. But the good days did not last long.

* * *

At the age of 7,a serious illness took away Stiles’ mother. Sadness clouded their home. John lost himself in alcohol.Stiles learned a lot during that time. He did cooking,cleaning,and looking after his father when he past out on the floor with a bottle in his hand. The kind neighbors brings food sometimes.

One night,John wakes up to find Stiles leaning against his chair arm and fall asleep. A towel in his hand still damp with his vomit. It finally wakes him up from his hazy like a slap to the face. He carried stiles to his room and lay him down on his bed. Stiles stirs a little in his dream. He buried his face in to the pillow. John walks out the room and closed the door behind him.He went down stairs,pick up the bottle on the floor and throw it in the trash can.He opened the cupboard,took out every bottles of wine and dump them in to the can as well.He wiped a hand down his face and heaves a deep sigh.He need to pull himself together,if not for himself,then for his son.

The next morning Stiles came down stairs find his father cooking breakfast.He looks at him in astonishment.His father smiled at him.

"Just a few more Minutes,food will be ready soon."

Stiles is all but rush to the old man,little arms encircle his father’s leg like iron hoop, choking with sobs in no time.

John patting Stiles head,murmured."I’m sorry,son.Everything is going to be alright from now on.I promise."Tears running down his cheeks silently.The food was forgot on the stove.

Later they sat at the table eating scrambled eggs and bread.The eggs are a little burnt,but Stiles thinks it's the best he has ever had in a long time.

* * *

Life is picking up.Few years later,John was promoted to Sheriff after the old one retired.Stiles followed his father’s step,joined the force at 17 became a deputy with his best friend Scott,whom John took in after he lost his mother.Scott is like his brother.Life is peaceful for the next few years.

Everything is back on track.Until two weeks ago when the Sheriff went to escort money with 5 of his deputy from Corpus Christi back to Three Rivers.Stiles and Scott as rookies were ordered to stay behind,looking after the town during their absence.Stiles was not happy about this.But Scott comfort him that they have a whole town all for them self.He felt a lot better immediately,excited about the prospect.

A week later,the news of his father’s death was sent to town’s telegraph station.They got ambushed just when they left Corpus Christi,all but one deputy survived,Greenberg,he suffered severe injuries.The money was saved.The Sheriff and deputies fight back hard,but they got surprised and out numbered,at the last moment John ordered Greenberg to take the money back to Corpus Christi,they others try to hold the bandits back as lang as they can.They were all dead.

Another week later,their remains were carried back to three rivers.Their bodies were already processed by the embalmer.But the flies and stench still make people retch.

Stiles’ mind is on cloud through the burials.To be honest,his mind is on cloud since he got the news of his father’s death.He refused to believe it at first,until he saw his father’s body.The bandits took everything,his pocket watch,his gun,his wallet.All he has left is his father’s badge.

Stiles watched Isaac dug his father's grave,watched his father's coffin put in the pit next his mother's grave,watched people shovel dirt back in the pit with dull eyes.He paid no attention to pastor Deaton's eulogy.He made no response to people’s condolences.

After all the burials finished,people dispersed of the cemetery. Only stile’s friend stay behind,watch over him from a distance.

* * *

Stiles sits in front of his parents' grave.The letters on his mother's gravestone have been worn away with time,wildflowers covered the mound.The soil on his father's grave are still damp.He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head between his arms.His father's badge clenches in his hand,the point of the star dig in to his palm painfully.He takes a deep breath,fight to keep back his tears.

Stiles hates this fucking town.

He hates the awful weather,it's either long drought or days of heavy rain,the summers hot and humid,suffocating.Mosquitoes thirsty for blood.His boots always covered in thick dust or mud.

He hates the small town folks,always complaining,petty thefts,lost livestock,taverna fight,drunken man pass out in the alley.Especially that asshole Jackson Whittemore,whom thinks he's above every else,always in his brand new suit(What kind of person would wearing a suit and leather shoes in this middle of no where town,assholes,that's who) following Lydia around the town.(Lydia,only a few years older than he,the only one went to college in their town,became the mayor at such a young age.Stiles used to adore her,but later he found out it’s more admire than love.Then they became close friends before long).

Stiles hates everything about this town. Now this fucking town ended up costing him his father.His last family,after his mother.He wishes his father never took them here,maybe then his mother will not died,his father will still be alive.Frontiersmen-and-women seek their fortune in the West,but there is only death waiting for them.

He hates his father for bring them to this place,but soon the hates replaced by guilty.

* * *

In the distance,Scott,Allison and Lydia looked at their friend dolorously.Jackson hover around impatiently,sweeping the dust on his new suit.

"Tell me again why am i here?"Jackson complained.

Lydia glared at him."Show some respect,Jackson!Sheriff died for our town.The least you could do is be here."

"Fine!"Jackson huffed,stepped aside.

Shaking her head,Lydia turns to his friends.

"So,what now,what are we gonna do?"Allison queried.

Lydia sighed."With the Sheriff and almost all our Police Officer gone,no one in this town will dare to take the job.The landlords and refinery owners are already on my ass asking about their money.I really don't know." She felt a headache start to creeping up.

"Maybe we could hire some mercenary?"Scott suggested.

"No,i can't trust some strangers with that much money."Lydia objected.

"So,we are stucked."Scott deflated.

The three friends fall silent.

"I'll do it."Stiles' voice jolted them out of their pondering.

"What?Are you lost your mind?The bandits took out the better part of our police force!What could you possibly do by yourself.It's suicide!"Scott exclaimed.

"He's right,Stiles.You can't do this.You just lost your father."Allison pleaded.

Stiles’ mouth tightened,he keeps his face straight,looks at Lydia."How long do you think this town can hold up without those money?"

Lydia scowled."A few month tops.Without payment,the workers at the refinery will go on strike,that’s our major income source.We won’t last long.Soon this place will became a ghost town.But,i can't ask you to do this,Stiles.I won't ask you."

"Good,because you don't have to,i'm volunteered.And,i'm not doing this alone."Stiles turns to his best friend."Scott,you're coming with me."

"What-"

Stiles holds a hand up,stopped Scott's protest."And,it's not suicide,i have a plan."

"Great,can i go now?"Jackson cut in.

"For god's sake,go then!"Lydia shouted,glaring at Jackson.

Jackson huffed indignantly,turns around and walks out of the graveyard.

* * *

Later they went back to the police station.

"This is your plan?"Scott looks at Stiles questioningly.

"Actually,this is quite a good plan."Lydia mused."We don't have enough people to form another armed escorts,and it didn't work last time."She looked at Stiles apologetically.

Stiles nods his head for her to go on.

"If it's just you and Stiles,disguised as common passers-by,take the money and sneak back.It's a great plan,risky,but it could work.And,to be honest,this is our last resort."

"OK,so all agreed then?"Stiles looks at his friends expectantly.

"But-"

"Jesus Christ!Scott,this is gonna work.I'll protect you when the time comes."Stiles takes his Revolver out of his belt Holster.

"But you are a terrible shooter,we both are!"

"Well,if everything goes according to the plan,we don't even need to use our gun."

"I’m coming with you."Allison declared,interrupted Stiles and Scott's argument.They looks at her in astonishment.

"Don't be ridicules.It’s too dangerous for you."Scott argued.

Stiles and Lydia both huffed and rolled their eyes.

"I'm a hunter's daughter,if you you haven't noticed it yet."Allison exclaimed."I'm a better shooter than every one in this town.I can take care of myself."

Scott's face turned beet red.

Stiles looked at Allison thoughtfully.”Allison,when is your ranch’s next restock?”

"Uh,we have some breeding cattle shipping from France,it should arrive in about a week and a half at Corpus Christi.why?"Allison asked with a bewildered look on her face.

“Good thinking.It’s a perfect cover.”Lydia chips in.

“That’s a great idea.”Allison agreed,catch on quickly.

“So-”Stiles looks at Scott expectantly.

“Fine!”Scott rolled his eyes, give in.

"OK then,now everything is settled,we should go get rest,we'll leaving early in the morning."Stiles conclude.

With that,every one began to walk out of the station.Stiles and Lydia is the last to leave.She tugged on his arm stopped him.

"Stiles...are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry,everything will be fine."Stiles gives her a weak smile.

"Just be careful,OK?"

"I will."

They left the station,closed the door,heads to their respective home.

Stiles dragged himself back home.The house is completely dark,dead silence.He closed the door behind him,then leaned back against it,slide to the floor.He pulls his knees to his chest,finally let the tears drop.

After the tears dry out,he dragged himself up the stairs to his room.He packed a few essentials then drop the bag on the desk.He stand in the middle of his room,look around for a while.Then he walks out and goes in to his father's room.He takes off his shoes,drags his father's jacket off the back of desk chair and climbs on the bed.He buried his face in the material,takes a deep breath.The familiar smell of old leather and his father's tobacco filled his nose.He heaves a deep sigh,let the weariness dragged him into sleep.


	2. Scheme

The next day,Stiles wakes up early in the morning.

After freshen up,he pulls out his old gear from the suitcase.

He wears a high crowned hat with a wide brim,a loose-knotted,dull-scarlet handkerchief sagged from his throat.A red flannel  
shirt,covered with his father's leather jacket.The cartridge-belt slanted across his hips with his revolver in the holster.A  
sturdy leather chaps over a well-worn pair of blue jeans.And finally a pair of high top boots with pointed toes.

Stiles didn't wear any spurs,he loves his horse.He named her Blue.

Blue is a Quarter Horse with glossy chestnut hair.she's a bit old,a gift from his father when he joined the force.Stiles was  
overjoyed with the present.He promised to take good care of her and he never let her carry heavy loads.

He takes his baggage and goes to the stable.

Blue neighs when he approaches.Stiles combed his fingers through Blue's mane,pat her neck gently."Ready for a adventure,Girl?"  
Blue whinnied leans into his touch.Stiles chuckled,saddle up on her.

When he lead Blue out of the stable,Scott,Allison and Lydia are already waiting for him.

"Looking good,deputy."Lydia checks him up and down then nods her head,seemingly approve of his attire.

Stiles feels the tips of his ears heat up."You guys looks great too."He nods to Scott and Allison.

They were both in a similar wearing like him.Allison carries a rifle on her back,her horse is a thoroughbred from her father's  
ranch.Scott has a revolver just like him,his horse is a mustang,also a gift from Stiles' father.

Lydia handed Stiles an envelope."This letter has my signature,it'll prove your identity."

"You know,if you can pull this off,when you come back,you may be our next Sheriff."Lydia mused.

"Hey,what about me?"Scott protested.

"Yeah,it could be either of you."Lydia conceded.

"We are all you have left."Scott rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget about Greenberg."Stiles tries to ease some of the tension.

"You can't be serious,that guy can barely fire a gun.I'm surprised your father actually bring him along in the first place."

Stiles' face falls.

"Scott!"Allison scolded,glaring at his boyfriend.

"Sorry man.I don't mean to-"

"It's fine,let's go,then.There is no need to squander time."Stiles put on gloves and mount his horses.Scott and Allison follows  
suit.

"Take care,i want all three of you come back in one piece."Lydia entrusted.

"Yes,ma'am."

Lydia rolled her eyes.

With that,they cantered their horses down the road,left Three Rivers behind.

* * *

Few hours later.

Derek walks into an inn.Only a few people in the Bar.The bartender saw Derek comes in,makes eye contact with him and gestured  
with his head towards the back of the bar,then proceed to wiped the glass.Derek walks right pass him,gets in the closet-like  
room and locks the door behind him.

There are already three people in the room.One is sitting in a chair in front the desk.A Burly stands at his right side,hands  
are crossed on his chest.A slim figure leans back against the far wall.The dim light from the lantern cast a shadow on their  
face.

The seated man leans forward,hands clasping on the table.His face appeared from the shadows,half of it looks like it's melted,  
covered with red and white scars.His blue eyes cold as ice,fixed on the newcomer.

"My dearest nephew,what brings you here?"He greeted with a half smile on his face.

"Stop saying that."Hasn't been in the same room with his uncle more than a minute,Derek already feels a headache creeps up.

"Saying what?"Peter feigns innocence.

"Your dearest?I'm your only nephew."

"And whose fault is that?"

He should see that one coming,yet he walks right into it.

"Are we going to talk business or not?"Derek grits his teeth.

Peter merely shrugged,motioned for him to continue.

"I've just received word from Isaac,they're on their way."

"So soon?They are either desperate or audacious."Peter contemplate a short moment."You sure she will rise to the bait?"

"She's too greedy.She almost got it last time,once gets a taste she would never let go."

"Good." "Aright then,let's get going.Boyd,Erica."Peter rose to his feet,walks to the door.

He stops at the entrance."Don't let me down,my dearest nephew."With that,Peter walks out without looking back.

Boyd patted him on the shoulder as he passed,Erica just gave him a small smile then follow suit.Soon,Derek is the only one left  
in the room.He draws a long breath and walks out,closed the door behind him.

* * *

The sky gradually dim down.

Stiles,Scott and Allison set camp against a huge rock after a long day's ride.They only took a short break to ate lunch and water the horses, the dread of the matter like a Invisible whip drove them forward.

They exercise their limbs try to get the stiff out of their joints.As far as the eye can see are all the bumpy field and hummocks.Unknown bird singing from afar.

"I'll go gather some firewood."Scott volunteered.

"I'll go with you."Allison said after she nailed the reins to the ground.

"No,it's OK,i got it.You must be tired,get some rest."

" Okay,then.Thanks."Allison gave him an apologetic smile.

Scott smiles back then walks away.

After Scott got out of sight,Stiles patted the ground beside him.Allison sits down with a sigh.

"So-"He drawled."Are you two OK?"

"We're fine.I think."

"I'm sensing a 'but' ."

"Stiles,we have a priority here.We don't need to add my mess on top of that."

Stiles turns and faces her."Ally,you and Scott are my best friend.You two **are** my priority."

Allison looks at her friend,then sighed,defeated."He's been upset lately.Probably was my dad's fault."

"Your father still doesn't like him,Huh?"

"That's a better way to put it.It's more like 'despise' ."

Stiles grimaced.

"Yeah."Allison sighed again.

"Don't worry too much,Scott is a great guy,your father will come around."

"I hope so."

They sat in silence until Scott came back.They start a campfire.Dinner is canned beans and some plain roll.After finished the food,they cleaned the cutlery with water from their water skin.

"You guys go to sleep,i'll take the first watch."

Rather exhausted,Scott and Allison didn't argue,climbed into their blankets and soon fell asleep.

Stiles sitting alone by the fire,looking into the distance.He takes out his father's badge,gently stroking the engravings.

 


	3. The Maid

The following morning,after a simple breakfast,Stiles and his friends set out again.

Maybe it’s the feeling of being free,Stiles feels a little better,he bickers with Scott ,chasing each other now and then.Allison only shakes her head,watches them fondly.

It’s a bumpy road.But the view it’s a lot better than the previous day. Along the way is no longer endless wilderness,lake Corpus Christi appears in their sights.

When the sun sank below the horizon once again,they finally arrived at Mathis.A small town surround by large tracts of cotton and corn.

They tethered their horses to the manger then trudge in the small town tavern with weary steps. The inside is crowded,but they manage to find a table at the corner.The room buzzing with noise and shouts.

Not long after they are seated.A wench came striding toward them with a wood tray in her hands,dance away from those impolite hands slickly.She’s dresses in a tiered burgundy skirt with green hem ruffles.A green baroque-print flannel corset that has dark green inset and gold ribbon lacing,covered with a low-cut cream peasant blouse.The floor creaked under her leather boots.

“Hey,what can i get you?”She leans in close to Stiles,voice sweet like honey,breasts nearly rubbed against him.

Stiles feels his ears start to heating up.He tries to move away not so subtlely.

“Just some food and water,please.As long as it’s not beef jerky.”In the past two days they ate a lot of it,they have had enough.Just thinking about it make his teeth ache.

Sitting opposite him,Scott stares with mouth agape. Stiles kicks him under the table.Embarrassed,his face turns bright red.Allison glares at him indignantly.

Seemingly not aware at all,the girl continues.“You must be new here,i never forget someone i have met before,especially the cute ones.”She winks.

Allison rolls her eyes.

”So,where are you guys from?”

“Three Rivers.”Scott blurts out before Stiles and Allison can stop him.Stiles groans inwardly.

“Really?They says it's a beautiful place.”

“It is OK,nothing special,though.”Allison agreed.

“All right.Just a moment,your food will be ready soon.”With that,she flipped her blond curls over her shoulder and walks away.

“Dude,may be you could not brag about where we come from?We have to be more careful.”Stiles said in a hushed voice after she’s out of earshot.

“Sorry,man.”Scott smiles sheepishly.

Soon the food and water arrives.They eat in silence,too tired to hold any conversation.After finished the meal,they paid for the food and heads to the inn.They get three single room,a lackey takes their horses to the stable.They bidding each other good night then went on down the hall to their rooms.After sleeping on the hard ground for two days,the bed feels heavenly.

* * *

Erica walks in her room.Derek and Boyd are waiting by the window.

As soon as she close the door behind her.She starts to take the skirt and corset off,nearly tore them into pieces.

Derek rolls his eyes and turns around.Boyd just hold out his arm,a loose shirt and a pair of jeans in his hand.Erica takes them and kisses Boyd on the cheek.

After changing the clothes,she exhale audibly in a long, deep breath.”I really don’t know how can they even breath in that thing.”She eyes the shreds on the floor in disgust.

“How did it go?”Derek turns back.

“It’s them.I checked.They fit Isaac’s description.”

“Hmm.”Derek ponders over the matter.

“Now what?”Boyd asks.

“We should find a way to blend in.”Erica suggested.

“Peter only told us to follow them.”Boyd raised one eyebrow at her.

“Where's the fun in that?”Erica gives him a mischievous grin.

”And,since when did you follows Peter’s order?”She smirks at Derek.

Derek glares at her,but the idea of irritate Peter dose sound tempting.He would love to see his uncle drops that obnoxious simper.

“The sheriff’s son it’s really cute.I don’t know,maybe you could flirt a little.”Erica wiggles her eyebrows at Derek.

“Are you out of your mind?”Derek’s glare become full on murdering.“Besides,how do you even know if he swing that way?”

“This girls never lie.”Erica points at her chest.

Derek rolls his eyes really hard,he feels a little dizzy.Boyd just chuckles.

“We’ll wait and see.”Derek conclude.”Now,go to rest.It's going to be a long day.”

Without further discussion,Derek and Boyd walk out and goes to their respective rooms.

 


	4. The Hero

The next day,Stiles wakes up with renewed vigor.The early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains.He sits up and stretches his arms over his head with a content sigh.

He fresh up,gets dressed,packs up and goes to knock on his friends doors.They soon joined him at the tavern for a quick breakfast.The waitress from last night is nowhere in sight.

Scott quickly finished his food and stands up.

”I’ll go get the horses ready,take your time.”

“Thanks,man.”

Scott mumbles and walks out.

After Stiles and Allison finished up,they purchase some supplies and refill their water skin,then find Scott ready and waiting at the stable.They set off without delay.

* * *

 They ride at a brisk pace along the Nueces River.A few passerby ride past them every now and then.

Scott and Allison have been murmuring and giggling along the way.Stiles rolls his eyes.He squeezes his calves urges his horse on,tries to give his friends some privacy.

When he passes a clump of bushes,a snake darted out suddenly.Blue screams with terror, jumps up on his hind legs.Stiles yelps,fall from the horseback to the ground with a thud.His left feet is caught in the stirrup.

Feeling dizzy,he groans,tires to sit up and gets his feet free.To his horror,the horse bolts,throwing him back down to the earth again and dragging him along with her.All he can do is covers his head with his arms and prays.

His friends’ faces are drained of blood at the sight.In panic,they urge their horse on hard try to catch up.But Blue is far too quick than their horses,the distance between them is growing.

“Yee-hah!”With a shout,a black steed dashing out from the side of the road,passing Scoot and Allison like a whirlwind.The rider hunching over his horseback low and keeps spurring on.When he catching up with the bolting horse from the right side,he keeps the reins in his left hand,takes the lasso off the pommel with other hand.Keeping two horses at same pace,he holds the rope down low by his leg.Then,like a sudden snake,with a flip of his wrist the noose goes out its length and falls around Blue’s neck.He slows his horse down and pulls the rope with both hands.Finally,both horses trotting to a stop.The rider slides off his saddle and goes to get Stiles’ feet free,he finds the stirrup is crooked.Then he squats down to check on Stiles.

Completely disorientated,Stiles lies on the ground,eyes screw shut,his heart hammering in his chest.He hears someone talking to him.

“Are you alright?”

When Stiles opens his eyes,they both froze.

Above his head,it’s the most beautiful man he ever saw.His eyes are green with flecks of blue and gold,Stiles never saw so much colors in one’s eyes,it’s like a kaleidoscope.His eyebrows are thick,like swords.He has a roman nose,prominent cheekbone and angular jaw.His sun-bronzed face covered with a thick beard and a funny moustache above his thin lips.Stiles wants to put his fingers on those beard to finds out if it feels as soft as it looks.

 At the same time,the stranger is drew in by the golden-brown eyes of the young man lies in front of him.His brown curls is a mess,mole dotted cheeks red from the shock.The nostrils of his slight upturned nose flaring.His lips plump like Cupid's bow,open and close like a fish.When the young man’s tongue darts out to wet his lips,his eyes follows the movement unconsciously.

The stranger comes to himself first.”Are you alright?”He asks again.

His words bring Stiles out of his daze.Stiles’ face heats up.

”Yeah,i think,thanks.”

He wobbles and tries to stand up.As soon as he puts weight on his left feet,he grimaced in pain and topples over.Two strong arms stick out and hold him up by his shoulders.

“Thanks,i must twisted my ankle.”Stiles gives him a grateful smile.

Then,his friends finally arrive.They slide off their horses and rush to Stiles’ side.The stranger pass him to his friends.Stiles misses the strong hold as soon as it left him.

“Oh my god,are you alright?Did you hit your head?”His friends fussing over him,checking everywhere for injuries.

He’s covered with dust and weeds,there is a small bump at the back of his head,and his whole body feels about to falling apart,but he bats his friends’ worrying hands away.

“I’m fine,don’t worry,it’s just a sprain.”

“Jesus,you scared the hell out of us.”

Then,both Scott and Allison looks at the stranger.

”Thanks-”

“Name’s Derek.”Derek tips his hat.

“I’m Allison,this is Scott,and that idiot is Stiles.”Allison introduces.

“Thank you,Derek,you saved our friend’s life.”

Derek just inclines his head graciously.

“You can’t ride with that feet.”Scott looks at Stiles’ lame leg with sympathy.

Stiles sighs.Scott’s horse is a bit small,he muses,but if they moves Scott’s baggage to Blue’s back,it might be able to carry both of them.

“Where are you heading?”Derek asks.

“Corpus Christi.”Stiles answers after a moment's pause.

“I’m going that way too.I can give you a ride,if you want.”Derek point at his horse.

It’s a lot bigger then their horses,muscles strong and flexible,it’s black fur shining with light.

Stiles hesitates.It's a generous offer,but they don’t know him.

“Thank you,that’s very kind of you.”Allison says.

Stiles and Scott both glare at her in shock.Allison just stares back at them, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Let’s go then.”Derek gets back on his saddle.

“Wait,i lost my hat.”Stiles looks around,he must drops it in turmoil.

“I’m on it.”Scott double back to look for it.

Stiles limps to Blue with Allison’s help.He scratches her neck gently.She is still a little uneasy because of the incident.

Scott comes back not long with his hat.He puts it on with a sigh. Derek bends down and puts his hands under Stiles’ armpits.He squeak and flails a little when Derek’s strong arms swinging him up in front of the saddle with easy.He is amused by Stiles’ clumsiness.Then he tethers Blue’s reins to his pommel. Stiles fidgets,gripping the pommel with both hands.He froze when two muscular arms reach out on either side of him,brushing against his waist and grab a hold of the reins.A warm body pressed in close to his back.Stiles wills the red to leave her pale cheeks and tries to get a hold of herself.

Derek's warm breath puffed against his ear.

“Relax.”

He spurs his horse on. The motion swing Stiles back to the broad chest behind him.He can even feel the ripple of muscle in those strong arms.The flush work up the back of his neck.Stiles gripping the pommel like his life depends on it.

His friends follow suit.

To his annoyance,Allison giggles now and then,not bothered by Scott’s glare at all.

“SO,Derek,What did you go there for?”Allison queried.

“A job.What about you?”

“We’re running a errands for Allison’s father’s ranch.You might have heard it,the Argent’s Ranch,it’s kind of famous around here.”Scott answers.

Stiles feels Derek’s body froze a moment behind him at the mention of the name,but he didn't think too much of it.

“Argent?That’s quite an unusual name.”Derek keeps his voice even.

“Yeah,my family come from France.”Allison gives a coy smile.”What about you?”

“California.”Derek answers curtly.

“Look at us,coming from all around the world.Stiles is from Poland,and Scott Mexico.”Allison awed.”It’s like fate,right?”

Scott looks at his girlfriend in bewilderment.Derek just hums along,doesn't say anything else.

Silence falls between them.

* * *

They ride until the sunset,then set up a camp near the river.

Derek drops Stiles to the ground gently,then dismounts and nails the reins to the ground.

“I’ll go and see if i can catch something for dinner before dark.”Derek declares,turns and walking away.

“Wait!” He froze at Allison’s shout.

“Here,take this.”Allison hands out her rifle.

”You’re not gonna use that,are you?”She points the revolver on his belt.

Derek relaxes his body and takes the gun.”Thanks.”

After Derek left,Stiles sits down on a blanket gingerly and beckoning Allison to him.

“Why are you invite a complete stranger to come with us?”

“Yeah,i thought we need to be more discreetly?”Scott agrees.

Allison huffs,rolls her eyes.”Yeah,you’re right.We shouldn't trust a stranger.It’s not like he did anything,you know,beside save your life.”She gives Stiles a pointed look.

Stiles open and close his mouth,can’t come up with a argue with that.He wonders if he is overly cautious.Scott still looks troubled.

“Besides,i'm good at reading people,i can tell he’s a good guy.”

“Have you forget about Matt?”Scott queries.

Stiles still remembers how creepy that guy is.

“Hey!That's an exception.”Allison cried in indignation.Then goes to set the campfire.

Stiles chuckles,watches his friend with amusement.

* * *

Derek walks until the campsite is too far to see,then he whistles.Erica walks out from the back of a mound,a dead hare in her hand.

“Derek Hale,i did not expect that from you.I’m impressed,i must say.”She clicks her tongue.

“What?”Derek asks in annoyance,he knows what she’s talking about,but he keeps a grim look on his face.

“You are not really think i didn’t see that,are you?The riding,the touching?”

“Did you see anything useful,at all?Anything suspicious?”Derek ignores her question completely.

Erica rolls her eyes.”Nothing,just some passerby.I didn’t get too close though.”

“Good,stay away,don’t let any one see you.”

“Yeah,yeah.”Erica waves her hand impatiently.

”Here,diner’s on me.”She throws the rabbit at his foot,then walking away.

“Wait.”

“What?”Erica stops and looks back at him.

“Did you touch Stiles’ horse?”

“No,why?”Erica looks bewildered.

“Nothing,go.”Derek lost in his thought.

Erica huffs and walks away.

Derek waits for about half an hour,then he shoots the rabbit with the rifle and heads back.

* * *

 

When he reach the camp,Stiles and his friends are sitting by the fire,chatting. Allison’s eyes light up when she saw the hare in Derek’s hand.She stands up and walks to him.

“Here,let me.”

She takes the rabbit from Derek,then pulls out a knife from her belt,starts to skin it deftly,didn't pay the slightest attention to the blood dropping down her hand.

“You’re quite good at this.”Derek observes.

“Grow up with your father on a ranch,you will learn this things naturally.”

“It’s just you and your father then?”Derek queries.

“Yeah.Well,i have a aunt too,but she ran away a few years ago.Last time i heard,she joined some kind of gang.”

Derek keeps his face straight.

“Yeah,i get that a lot.She’s kind of the black horse in my family.”She gives him a small smile.

“Here,all set.”She hands the skinned rabbit back to Derek,then goes to the river bank to washes her hands.

Derek roasts it over the campfire.The smell of roasting meat make their mouth watery.

* * *

After diner(The best that Stiles have ever eat in three days),they lying quietly at the bonfire,watching the starry night.

Derek sits down beside Stiles.

“Let me see your feet.”He pats his leg.

Stiles hesitated for a while,then obeys.He lifts his left leg,then drops it down on Derek’s lap gently.

Derek removes his boot and sock carefully.His ankle is swollen.Derek turns and kneads it slightly,Stiles hisses in pain immediately.After checking,Derek holds his calf with right hand,holds his feet gently with his left hand.And he looks Stiles right in the eye.

“Has anybody ever told you that you have a cute nose?”

“what-?”

Stiles’ words is cut off by the sharp pain shoot through his leg.Allison and Scott jump up by his scream,hands head to their weapons automatically.

“what the fuck!”Stiles curses,holds his leg tight.

“Try it.”Derek smiles at him and nods his feet.

Finally catches on,Stiles tries to rotate his ankle.To his surprise,it feels a lot better.

“It’s dislocated.I have to distract you.”Derek smirks.”You still need to let it rest,don’t put too much weight on it.”

“Thanks.”Stiles hopes the flare can cover the blush on his face.

“Jesus,you’re going to give me a heart attack one day.”Scott complains and lies back down.

Allison gives Stiles a knowing look.

* * *

When it’s time to sleep,they have to decide how do they organize the night watch.

“I don’t mind,i can watch first.”Derek suggests.

“No,it’s OK.You have done enough for us already,go to rest.The three of us are more then enough to cover it.”Stiles protests.He is still feels a bit uneasy about him.

“OK.”Derek knows his worry,but he doesn't argue.He goes to his blanket.

Scott follows suit without a word. Allison rolls her eyes at him before she goes.

Stiles sitting by the fire,looking at Derek’s sleeping form,fiddling with his father's badge.

 


	5. A Temporary Farewell

Stiles wakes up the next morning to finds Derek sitting by the embers of the bonfire,and Scott whom was supposed to be the third watch is sleeping like a log.

Huffs out a frustrated breath,he throws a twig at him.

“What?”Scott wakes up with a start,groans with bleary eyes.

Stiles gives Derek an apologetic smile.

Derek chuckles.”It’s OK,i don’t mind.I was up anyway.”

They set off after a simple breakfast.This time when Derek holds out his hands for Stiles,he takes it without hesitation,even though his feet feels a lot better already.

* * *

“So,Derek.”Allison asks out of boredom.”Any other families?”

“Just me and my uncle.”Derek furrows his brows but answers after a moment of hesitation.

“No significant other?”She tries to look nonchalant,pretends to be casual about it.Stiles sitting up straight at that,glaring at her.But Allison ignores him completely.

“You don’t have to answer that.”Stiles turns to look at Derek.But to be honest,he is kind of curious too.

“It’s OK.”Derek huffs a laugh.”No.No significant other,just me.”Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Really?I find it hard to believe.Such a dashing fellow like you,not to mention the way you handle a startled horse.”

“I’m not very good at relationship.” His mouth twisting into a wry smile.

“Huh.”Allison muses.

”So,boys or girls.”She presses on after a while.Derek raised his right eyebrow.

“Allison!”Stiles scolds.She just waves her hand impatiently at him,as if he’s a vexatious child.

Stiles turns to Scott for support,but he doesn't seem to be aware of the chitchat at all,there’s an absent look on his face.

“I’m more of an equal opportunity kind of guy.”Derek smirks.

“Amen.So does Stiles.”

Stiles spatters and flails violently,almost falls down the horse in the process.Two strong hands land on his shoulders to keep him steady.He freeze at the touch,color is seeping up his neck.

“Good to know.”Derek chuckles.His words cause a warm sensation inside Stiles’ stomach.

Seems satisfied about her interrogation,Allison doesn't say anything any more.The rest of the ride is relatively quiet and relaxed much to Stiles’ comfort.

* * *

As time passed by,more and more people rides past them.They are getting close. Stiles finds himself grows uneasy.He's just start to getting comfortable with Derek,yet the journey is about to end.The day's moving just too fast for his like.

“You smell that?”Allison urges her horse on the uphill road.

Stiles takes a deep breath,there is a bitter taste in the air.Derek and Scott spurs their horses on too,follows after Allison. As soon as they reach the hilltop,a broad stretch of lowly coast lay before their eyes.The sea breeze mixed with salt blowing their face.The gravel road leads down to a bustling port,freighters berthed in the docks in rows.Port of Corpus Christi,one of the largest port in the United States,the pivot of the surrounding counties’ cargo transportation,include Stiles’ hometown.They are here.

They ride their horses downhill quickly and soon come to a stop at a small inn at the edge of the town. Derek drops Stiles to the ground gently,but he doesn’t dismount.

“I guess this is it.”His gaze fixed on Stiles’ eyes.

“Thanks,for everything.”Stiles tries not to let his disappointment show.

“It’s been a pleasure.”Derek tips his hat at Allison and Scott.

“Remember to have your stirrup checked.”After one last look at Stiles,he left.

Stiles staring blankly after him,until his figure disappeared into the crowd.

Allison slaps him upside the head abruptly.

“Ow!”He turns to glare at her.

“Why don’t you say something?”

“What can i say?He’s gone,anyway.”

“You’re never gonna get married.”Allison sighs deeply,shakes her head at him.

“She’s right.You know?”Scott agrees.

“Hey!Not you too.”Stiles exclaims in indignation.Scott shrugs and gives him a guilty smile.

“Let’s go,we have work to do.”Stiles goes in to the inn.

* * *

After they register at the small hotel.Allison goes to the port office to check the arrival time of the cattle.Stile goes to the Port Corpus Christi Police Department and Scott stays behind.

Stiles finds the station easily,after ponders a moment,he walks round to the back door and knocks. A moment later,the door opened,a deputy looks like in his early thirties stands there,scrutinizing him with sharp eyes.

“Can i help you?”The man asks.

“I’m deputy Stilinski from Three Rivers.”Stiles tips his hat at him.”I’m here for the money escort.This is my certification letter.”He takes out the letter Lydia gave him and pass it along.

“Stilinski?”The man seems take aback at the mention of his name.”Isn’t the sheriff of Three Revers-”

“He’s my father.”Stiles cuts him off,watching the sympathy flash across his face.

“Come in.”He looks around then steps aside.

The man leads Stiles into the hall.

”Name’s Dean.”He introduces himself.There are two more officers in the room. “Fellas,this is deputy Stilinski.”He points at the two men sitting by their desk in turn.”That’s deputy Sam and deputy Castiel.”Stiles tips his hat at them,they returned the greeting.“Just a minute,i’ll go get the Sheriff.”

Stiles stands awkward in the lobby,he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other.About five minutes later,Dean comes back with an old man.He’s a sturdy guy with a chubby rough,beard face, in his mid-50s at lest,dressed in uniform.

“Deputy Stilinski.”He greets,voice deep and rich.

Stiles takes off his hat and nods.”Sheriff-”

“Singer.”The man eyes Stiles up and down.”Sorry about your father,he’s a brave man.”

Stiles just gives him a weak smile.He’d rather his dad was spineless but alive.He perishes the thought quickly,there is no point to dwell on the what if.

“You want the money now?How many people did you brought?”Sheriff Singer asks.

“Three.And no,not now,i need a few days to prepare.”

“Only three?Are you sure about that?”The Sheriff looks uncertain.

“We have a plan,more people will only draw unnecessary attentions.”Stiles hopes he sound confident enough.The Sheriff hums,nods his head.

“Can you tell me about those bandits?” ** _That killed my father_** is left unsaid.But from the hard look on the Sheriff’s face Stiles can tell that he understand.

“It’s  _ **The Hunters**_.The dead bodies they left behind all have the same symbol,a broken arrow.”

Stiles nods in contemplation,he knows this gang.Well,to be honest everyone in Texas knows them.It’s used to be a little-known group composed by rogues and robbers,doing nothing but some petty theft.But in the last few years,the gang thrive rapidly after a woman took over,became notorious for their cruelty and ruthlessness,even some ex-lawman joined them.Their rival gang,the _**Wolf Clan**_ ,another faction that risen at about the same time.They have been fighting over the years,both trying to wipe each other out.The feuds between them often left a lot casualties behind,most are bystanders.Every police station in Texas has their leader's wanted poster.The only thing people know about  _ **The Hunters'**  _leader is her name,Kate,no last name.Rumor says she's a cast out,disowned by her family.According to people who claim to have seen her,she's a very attractive woman.But people also says that her heart is as black as coals.The  _ **Wolf Clan**_ 's leader is Peter Hale,AKA **_"_ _T_ _ **h** e_**  ** _Scar Wolf "_**. As the name suggests,his most significant features is his face,half covered by scars.Stiles has heard a lot of parents scare their unruly children with Peter's story.Those two are the most dreadful gangs in Texas.

“That Deputy of yours,Greenberg,do you want to see him?”The Sheriff asks.

“Yeah,where is he?”

“I arranged for him to stay in a house at the dock to recover.My man can show you there.”He gesture at Dean.

“Thanks.I’ll go see him now.I’ll come back when everything is ready.”

The Sheriff gives him a nod of assent.

* * *

Dean leads Stiles to the house then left.He knocks on the door then goes in.

It's a humble cottage,but warm and clean.Greenberg is lying on the bed,his left shoulder and arm are swathed in bandages,blood is seeping through the fabric.After he saw who it is,Greenberg tries to stand up.Stiles quickly steps up,puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back down gently.

“How about your wound?”Stiles asks.

“It’s much better.”Greenberg looks at him sadly.”I’m so sorry about you father.If i didn't left-”

“Then you would be dead too.It’s not your fault.There is nothing you could have done.”Stiles cut him off.

“We walked right in to it,it’s an ambush,the bullets came from everywhere.”His eyes dim down,lost in those painful memories again.

**_Ambush,trap,setup_**.Stiles ponders deeply over his plan,brows knitting together.Silence falls between them.

“Greenberg?”Stiles asks after a while.

“Yeah?”

“How long will you be able to ride?”

“My wound is almost healed,i think i can ride a horse now,why?”Greenberg asks with a puzzled expression.

“Take another day,i have something very important for you to do.”

* * *

After he left Greenberg's house,he couldn't shake off the nervous feeling.The Ambush,did someone sold his father out?Is his plan really going to work?He went back to his place with heavy steps.Allison is already there.

“When will the ship arrive?”

“Three days later.”

“How's everything at the station?”Scott asks.

“Every thing is ready,we just need to wait for the cattle.”Stiles answers.”Greenberg is here,still recovering,do you want to see him?”

“Nah,never was close to that guy.”Scott shakes his head.Allison shakes her head too when Stiles looks at her.

“OK.”Stiles nods.

* * *

The worst part of life is waiting.They are on pins and needles for the whole time.Stiles has his stirrup fixed by the blacksmith and goes to see Greenberg again the second day.He spent the rest of the time in his room,his mind is always wandering to Derek.Allison goes to the port office again to verify the time,then stays with Stiles and Scott most of the time.Can't stand the waiting,Scott goes out for fresh air every now and then.

Finally the ship arrives on time three days later.Stiles goes to the police station,Allison and Scott goes to get the cattle,a total of twelve.They meet at the back alley of the station.Stiles wraps the two locked chest in blankets then binds them on Blue’s back tightly.Sheriff Singer wished them good luck.They left the town immediately.

Not long after they are on the road,they saw the back of a familiar figure riding in the distance.It’s Derek.


	6. New Companion

Derek is riding at an easy pace.Stiles urges his horse on,catching up quickly.Allison and Scott driving the cattle,lags behind him.

"Derek!"Stiles shouted after he gets within earshot.Derek reined in his horse and turns to look back.The corners of his mouth start to quirking up when he saw Stiles approaching.

"Hey.Didn't expect to see you again."Derek beams at him.Stiles can't help blushing a little.It's a beautiful smile.

"I thought you have a job there?"Stiles points his thumb over his shoulder to the direction of the port.

Derek shakes his head."Nah.It didn't work out."Allison and Scott finally catches up,they tipped their hat greet each other.

Stiles looks at the cattle then looks back at Derek."Hey,you know what?We might have something for you."He gestures at the cattle."You can help us with these?After we get back home,maybe we could find you a job at Allison's ranch?"He turns to looks at Allison expectantly,Allison nods her head with a smile.He turns back to Derek."If you want."

Derek looks a bit hesitant.Scott tries to protest,but Allison shuts his mouth with her hand and glares at him.

"We will pay you,of course.We don't have much with us,but -"Stiles scrabbling around his pockets.His eyes lighting up when his fingers touched the warm metal."Here!"He hands over his father's badge.

Scott mumbles and struggling to get Allison's hand off,his eyes rounded in disbelief.

Derek frowns,studying the badge in his hand."You're a Sheriff?"His voice filled with disbelief.

"No!No.It's not mine."Stiles's voice dropped to a murmur."It belongs to someone very important to me."He looks down at the gravel road.After a while,he looks back up at Derek."It's just a collateral,we will pay you when we get back,ten dollars,what do you say?"

Derek paused a moment to consider it,then he looks Stiles directly in the eyes."Deal."He takes off the glove on his right hand and spits in his palm,then he reaches out said hand to Stiles.Stiles hesitate for a moment then does the same and shaking hands with Derek."Deal!"

Stiles wiped his hand on his jeans when Derek is not looking."Remember,it's very important to me,don't lost it."

"I'll protect it with my life."Derek puts the badge in his chest pocket and pats it.

"Great!Let's go then,it's a long way home."Stiles couldn't help the smile cracked his face,he turns to beckon his friends to move on. After they're back on the road,Allison finally lets go of her hand.Scott glares at her."What the fuck?Are you both lose you mind?We barely know him,and you think let him ride with us is a good idea?"

Allison just looking at him silently.After Scott is finished his venting,she points at Stiles."Look."

"What!"Scott looks back and forth between Stiles and his girlfriend,puzzled.

"When was the last time you saw Stiles laugh like that?"She scowls at him.Taken a back,Scott is stunned silence.

"Yeah,that's what i'm talking about."Allison shakes her head,then soften her tone."Don't worry,everything is going to be alright.He's a nice guy,trust me." Scott didn't say anything more,but he keeps glaring at Derek's back.

* * *

 Along the way,Stiles and Derek ride at the head of the line.Stiles starts talking,words poured out of him non-stop.He talks about his home town,about Allison's ranch,about Scott and him growing Up together.It's most trifles,but Derek finds himself engrossed in those stories.He watches Stiles flailing his hands wildly,giving a vivid account of his life in Three Rivers,couldn't help the smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Finally takes notice of his harangue,Stiles stopped,his face an adorable pink."Sorry,i always talking too much when i'm nervous."He smiles shyly.

Derek shrugs,gives him a bright smile."It's OK.I don't mind."He gestured over his shoulder with his head."You friend seems not very happy about your decision though."

"Nah.He's just worrying about me.Don't mind him."He turns to give Scott a glare."Tell me something about you,how is your uncle?"Stiles looks at Derek expectantly.

Derek grimaced."We're not always see eye to eye.I haven't seen him for a while now.Tell me more about your town?I heard it's a nice place."

"Yeah?"Stiles' face lights up.Derek nodded his head with a smile.So Stiles goes on about his stories.

They take a break to rest a bit at noon then set off again.The day goes by uneventfully.

* * *

They set camp when the cattle get tired.After dinner,the sun is just getting close to the horizon.They're sitting around the fire.Scott is still moping.Allison sitting beside him,murmurs in his ear tries to soothe him.Stiles pulls out his revolver,twisting it on his finger.

"You good with this?"Derek gesturing at the gun.

Stiles shrugs."Not really."

"Come on."Derek stands up and walking away from the camp.He picked up an empty bean can from their dinner on his way out.Stiles stands up and following him.Allison looked up at them with interest,Scott just scowls.

Derek walks until he's sure they won't frighten the cattle.He sets the tin down on a rock."Shoot it."He gestures at the can.

Stiles huffs a laugh and shakes his head,but he raises his gun.

"Wait."Derek stopped him.He puts his hands on Stiles shoulders and pushing him further back.Stiles stumbled a little but Derek steadied him with his strong hold.He stops when they're about twenty yards away from the can."There.Now shoot."He stands behind Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes,raising his gun again.He took careful aim and pulled the trigger.The bullet left a dent on the rock.Stiles shrugs.His breath catches in his throat when Derek's chest pressing against his back from behind.A pair of warm,large hands lands on his waist.He could feel the heat radiating off of Derek's body.

"Relax."Derek whispers,his breath ghosting across Stiles' ear."Raise your gun,steady it with your left hand."Stiles complies without resistance."Steady your breathing.Breath in,hold it and take aim,then breath out and shoot.Now,try again."Derek steps away from him.

Stiles tries to even his breathing,but his heart can't stop hammering in his chest.He took aim and shot anyway.This time the bullet didn't even hit the rock.Stiles curses,his face turned bright red.Derek couldn't help but laughing."Who taught you how to shoot?"

The color wiped from Stiles' face."We should head back,it's getting dark."He turns to leave without another word.

Derek's laughter dies down immediately."Stiles-"He tries to stop Stiles.But he didn't stop or even look back.He cursed inwardly,he knew about Stiles' father,it must be him whom taught Stiles.

* * *

When they get back,Stiles made a beeline to the cattle with a gloomy face.Scott is guarding the chest wrapped in blanket,his eyes fixed dead at Derek.Allison looking at Derek questioningly.After he told Allison what happened,she sighs deeply."It's his father,he just passed away recently."

"I'm so sorry."Derek feels bad for touched a green wound.

Allison shakes her head."It's not your fault,you didn't know.Just give him some time."

The problem is Derek did know,which makes him feel even worse.He looks at Stiles,whom is fussing around the cattle with hunched shoulders and a tense look on the face.He makes his way over to Stiles despite Allison's words.

Derek stands beside Stiles quietly,the young man made no reaction to him.After a moment of silence,Derek pulls a flask out of his jacket pocket and hands it to Stiles.Stiles takes it from his hand after a while.He twisted off the lid and sniffed it carefully,then he throw his head back and took a gulp.

He made a choking sound and coughed,spattered out the liquor immediately."The fuck is this?"He cursed,tears burning in his eyes.

Derek smirks,he got the flask back and took a gulp himself."Brandy.I reckon you didn't drink often?"

"No."Stiles wiping his mouth on the back of his hand,shakes his head."My father haven't had a drop ever since i was 7.There is no alcohol in our house.Scott and i would sneak a taste at the salon once in a while,but that's as far as it went."He smiles sadly at the old memory.

Derek's heart clenched at the sad look on the young man's face."My whole family died in a fire."He blurts out without thinking.Stiles is stunned silence,gaped at Derek.

Derek is taken aback himself.He never talked to anyone about his family,not even to Erica and Boyd,the closest people that can be called as his friend.Definitely not Peter.There’s a minute of silence before Derek continues."My uncle and i are the only survivors.He lost his wife and unborn child in that fire."

Stiles felt a lump in his throat,he swallows,don't know what to say.Silence falls between them again.

"I just want to say-"Derek starts after a moment,his gaze fixed on Stiles' eyes."It's always good to have someone that you could talk to.If you want,i will be there."

Stiles couldn't tear his eyes away from the older man's earnest gaze."OK."He nodded dumbly.

Derek turns to walking back to the fire."Just so you know,my dad was a great shooter."Stiles shouts to his retreating form.

"Yeah,i bet he was."Derek chuckles and waving his hand over his shoulder.Stiles can't help but laugh a little too.

That evening,Stiles arranged for Derek to be the fourth night watch. 


	7. The Truth

The next morning,things get a little awkward between Derek and Stiles.They don't know how to act around each other at first,just curt nod and shy smile when they bump into each other.But after they're on the road,Stiles starts talking aging.Silence really is not his best character trait.The tension fade away gradually.Well,It's mostly Stiles does all the talking,Derek will chime in once in a while.After last night's conversation,Stiles doesn't pry about Derek's family anymore,and neither bring up his father again.Another time,after they get home,maybe,he muses.

Stiles wants to get home as soon as possible.However,the cattle are really slowing them down.But at least the journey is uneventful,and he doesn't feel that boring With Derek's company,so he really got nothing to complain.

After they set camp before sunset,Derek excuses himself from the campsite,said he want to try to hunt again,and see if he can catch anything.Allison hands him the rifle before he asks.Derek inclined his head and gave her a polite smile.

* * *

He crossed over the quietly flowing creek and walked a long distance.This time,Erica emerged from behind the bushes before his whistle died down.A hare lands at Derek feet.Erica staring at him with a suspicious look on her face.

"What?"He asks impatiently."Why are you looking so...relaxing?"She looked at him up and down.Feeling uncomfortable under the scrutinizing,Derek crosses his arms over his chest,his forehead creased in a deep frown."I don't know what you're talking about."He glares at her.

"There he is."Erica exclaims."I thought you were possessed or something for a moment.I never saw you loosen up all this years.I once thought this is what your face normally look like ."Derek huffs through his nose and rolls his eyes."Did you find anything?"

"Same old,same old."Erica shrugged her shoulders."Where is Boyd?"He asks."He's with Peter and other people,they're much further then me.They can't get too close,lest spook Kate's man."Derek grunts noncommittally,he knees down to check the rabbit.

"Derek..."Erica begins after a moment.Derek lifts one eyebrow at her."Kate's man could be here at any moment,maybe you should stay away from those kids?"She hesitates,face full of worry."The first time I get it,but why are you stay with them now?A bit dangerous,don't you think?"

"I know what i'm doing.Just keep watching,give me a single if you saw anything."He grunts,face concealed by a scowl."Fine."She concedes."Just be careful,okay?"Derek gave a grunt of approval and didn't say anything else.

He gets back to the camp after a while.Stiles' face light up immediately when he saw the hare in his hand.He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth at the sight of the bright smile on the young man's face.

* * *

It took them three days to get back to Mathis,completely worn out from the journey.After they settled the cattle in a barn,they head to the salon for diner.Then they check in the small inn that they stayed last time they were here.After bidding each other good night they went to their respective rooms.

Stiles puts the money chest under his bed then jump on the soft mattress.He sighs contently as he stretching out on the bed.He can hardly believe his plan might actually work.After talked to Greenberg he suspected that there might be a rat in their town.But nothing happened all the way here.They're already half way home.He starts wandering if he worried too much.He put those thoughts aside,falls asleep quickly.

Derek tossing and turning restlessly on his bed.He's really tied,but the sense of uneasiness tugged at him more and more the past few days.It's been quiet these three days,too quiet.There is no sigh of Kate.For a second he wonder if his presence somehow spooked her.But he dispelled the idea quickly.It has been a long time,he's a completely different person now,no longer the naive,awkward boy he used to be.Kate herself probably won't even recognize him if he stands right in front of her.They're sure Kate has a rat inside,that's how they got the Sheriff the first time.There is no way she don't know about Stiles' plan.Why hasn't she showed up yet?The doubts and restlessness kept him up until wee hours.

* * *

Stiles wakes up early in the morning the next day,fully rested.He meets up with Scott and Allison in the saloon for breakfast.Derek is still in bed.He finished his food quickly,then he picks up a loaf of bread,tow boiled egg and a glass of milk.He puts all those foods in a wood tray and goes to Derek's room.He Knocked on the door once then stepped in.Derek is just about to putting on his tank top,his back facing the door,naked.

Stiles lets out a startled yelp and looked away immediately."Sorry.You didn't get up,so i thought i might save you some food before Scott get it all."His face is heating up.The short glimpse gave him a great view of Derek's strong arms,his broad,muscular back,the tattoo between his shoulder blades.A Triskele.The symbol of  ** _Wolf Clan_**.His brain finally catches up with what he saw,he froze.

Derek puts on his cloth in a hurry,then turns to face Stiles.He looks at him with wary intensity,eyes wide with fear.His gaze dart to the night stand beside the bed where his gun is lying,then back to Stiles quickly.

The wood tray dropping to the ground.The glass smashed in to pieces,foods spread all over the floor.Stiles' hand reaching to the holster on his belt,at the same time,Derek reaching for his gun.

"Don't move!"Stiles is faster,he pointing his gun at Derek.Derek stopped short on his track and raised his arms in surrender."Please,Stiles,i can explain."

"You're one of the  ** _Wolf Clan_**."It's more of a statement rather than a question."Yes,but i'm not here for the money,you have to believe me."He begged.

"You knew about the money?"Stiles asks in disbelieving.Derek cursed inwardly."Please,Stiles, i never meant to do you any harm."Stiles barks out a bitter laugh."Are you seriously expect me to believe that?"

"Stiles,i-"Derek begins but Stiles cuts him off."Save it!"He raised his left hand to steady his shaking hand with the gun.How could he be so stupid!Let a stranger whom he know nothing about joined them.Now,he had put not only the mission,but also his friends in dangerous.He looks into the man's imploring eyes,thinking back about everything Derek had said and done,was it all lies?Derek saved his life,was it an elaborate hoax to gain his trust?Talking to him about his family,about Stiles' father...Stiles clenched his teeth,tighten his finger on the gun until his knuckles turned white.

Derek swallowed,he dropped his arms to his side,his shoulders sagged in resignation.He closed his eyes.This is it,he thinks,braces himself for the bullet.

But it never came.He opened his eyes after a moment.Stiles is standing next to him,there are tears in his eyes."A life for a life,we're even now.If you dare follow me,i swear to god i will put a bullet in you head."He grits through his teeth.Then the handle of Stiles' revolver smashed to the back of his head,and everything went black.

* * *

Stiles rushed back to his friends."We need to go."Scott and Allison look at him in bewilderment."What's the hurry,let me finished my food first."Stiles slapped the bread off Scott's hand."Hey!"He protests,glaring at him.Stiles looked around then leaned in and lowered his voice."Our cover is blew."He hissed.His friends looked at him,dumbfounded."We must leave now!"Finally catch on,they hurried to follow Stiles out of the saloon after tossed a few coins on the table.

"Wait the cattle-"Allison begins."It will only slow us down.I'm sorry,Ally.But we have to left them behind."Stiles gave her an apologetic smile.She grimaced."I could talk with the owner of the barn,come back for them afterwards?"She inquires after struggle a little."OK,but hurry,meet me at the stable when you're done."Allison nods her head and left instantly.Stiles and Scott heads back to their rooms to get their baggage.

Stiles packs up quickly and goes to get the horse ready.Allison soon joined him.They wait anxiously for a while before Scott come running to them in short breath."Sorry,had to take a leak."He binds his baggage to his horse.

"OK,let's go."Stiles mounts his horse."Wait,where is Derek?"Scott looks at him with a frown."He's not coming."Stiles grits his teeth,his eyebrows tied into a knot."What happened?"Allison asks."I'll tell you on the road."With that,Stiles urges his horse forward.Allison and Scott have no choice but follow suit.

* * *

**_Later,on the road._ **

"I hate to say this,but i told you so."Scott gave his friends an unpleasant look."Scott!"Allison chides.She turns to Stiles."Stiles,i'm so sorry."Stiles shakes his head."It's not your fault.I shouldn't have invite him in the first place."He gave her a wry smile."I should have known better."

”You should have shot him.What if he comes back with his men."Scott blurts out."Scott!"Allison glares at him,he just rolled his eyes.Stiles didn't say anything else,just urges his horse on.He wants to get as far away from Derek as possible.

Silence falls between them.

_**Meanwhile.**_

Derek comes to with a groan.He have a splitting headache.He tries to get up from the floor."Take it easy,dude."Two hands reach out to steady him.Erica's voice,he recognized belatedly.Gingerly he explored the bump on the back of his head with his fingers.He hissed when a sharp pain shot through his skull when he touched it.

"What are you doing here?"He bats Erica's hands away and frowns at her."I saw Stiles and his friends left town without you,i got worried,so i came looking for you."

"How long have they been gone?"Derek asks.

"About an hour."

"Wait,if you are here,then who's tracking them?"Erica shrugs and gave him a sheepish smile.Derek cursed.An hour,Stiles would have had outstripped them a long way if they were riding fast.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse,Peter stepped in the room.

"You called him?"Derek exclaimed,glaring at Erica.She looked downward to avoid his eyes.

"Pathetic."Peter tsks and shakes his head."Do you have to disobey every order i gave you,nephew?And look where it got you."Derek crossed his arms over his chest and looked away with a scowl.

"Derek,there is something else."Erica begins."What?"He barks out impatiently."Before they left,i saw one of Stiles' friend passing a note to a stranger.I didn't think too much of it at first.But later,i remembered.I have seen him before on the road when we were heading to Corpus Christi.He must be following them all along,just like us."

Derek's head jerked around at that.The scowl on his face replaced by shock.He has been riding with Stiles for five days,yet he didn't find out the rat has been by his side all the time."Allison."He grits out through his teeth.

"No,it's the other one."

 


	8. Betrayal and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Gun violence,Panic attack,Characters death(minor),Death scene.

"What?"Derek looked at Erica in astonishment."That can't be right.Are you sure it's not Allison?"

"Yes,i'm sure.I'm no spring chick anymore,but i can still tell apart a man from a woman,you know?"She deadpaned."That doesn't make any sense.Scott is his best friend,they grow up together."Derek mumbles,shaking his head.

Peter snorted."People will do anything for money.And,fifty grand it's a lot of money."His eyes leveled at Derek with a cold gaze."You,of all people,shouldn't find that so hard to believe,should you?"

Derek clenched his jaws. ** _Kate_**.After all those years,just the mere thought of her name would still make his blood boil.He has to warn Stiles.Other wise he would have no chance.He grabbed his gun,belt from the night stand and rushed to the door.Peter steps up and blocked his way to the entrance."Where do you think you are going?"

"Get out of my way."Derek growled low in warning.Peter looked at him in amusement."Don't tell me you have feelings for that kid."Derek didn't reply,but the silence has said enough.Peter shook his head and tuts at him."My dearest nephew.Always falls so hard and fast.Do i have to remind you what happened last time?"

The force of Derek's sharp blow knocked him to the ground.He rushed out of the door without a glance back.

Peter brushing off Erica's helping hands.He spits out the blood from his mouth and rubbing his jaw."Go find Boyd,gather our men.It's time."Erica nodded her head and runs out.Peter picks up his hat from the floor and sweeps the dust off.He puts it back on and adjusted his coat before stepping out of the room too.

* * *

Stiles and his friends are riding at a quick pace,dare not the slightest delay.However,the humans might be able to hold up the long ride,the horse are gasping for breath,sweat broke out all over their back and neck.They have no choice but to take a break.

Scott disappeared as soon as they stopped,didn't even bother to tell his friends where he's going.Stiles is moping around.Allison sighs and looks at his friend sadly,don't know how to comfort him.

Not long after,a horse came galloping towards them.The rider's blond curls swinging in the wind.It's a woman.They both reach for their guns.Scott got back at the same time,he stands behind his friends.

The rider stopped her horse not far from them and slide down.Stiles and Allison watched cautiously as she striding toward them,tightened their grip on their guns.The woman stopped in front of them.She pushed her hat back and flashed a coquettish smile at them."Long time no see,Allison.How's your father?"

"Kate?"Allison stared at her in astonishment.

"You know her?"Stiles turned his head slightly to Allison and asked,incredulously."Used to."Her eyes never for a moment left the woman's face.Stiles noticed Allison didn't lowed her rifle,he swallowed.This is not good.

"Come on.Is this how you greeting your aunt?"Kate pouted."Don't tell me you forget about me,we were so close back then."

"What are you doing here?"Allison asks warily.

Kate shrugged."What do you think?Now,where is my money?"She bats her eyelashes innocently.A chill runs down Stiles' back.

Allison and Stiles both raised their gun and point it at her."Oh,honey.You won't want to do that.Drop it,would you?"Kate chided in a condescending tone."Or what?"Stiles wiping his head around in alarm,looking for Kate's men to pop up at any moment,she can't be the only one.

A gun cocked behind them.Stiles turns around,and shocked into stillness immediately by what he's seeing.Allison sensed something was wrong and turning back to look too."What's wrong-"Her words get cut off at the sight of a gun pointing at Stiles.Scott's gun.The usual gormless on his face replaced by a cold,hard look.

"What the fuck are you doing?"Allison shouts.Scott looks at his friends grimly."You heard the ma'am,drop your gun."

"Have you lost your mind?"Allison keeps yelling.Stiles just staring at Scott,dumbfound.He felt as if someone has just poured a bucket of ice water over his head.He didn't put up any fight when Kate came forward and disarmed them.She tossed their guns to the side.

"All set.Now,where is my money?"Kate asks in a cloying voice."Over there,wrapped in blankets."Scott gestures with his head.Kate strutting over to the money chest.

"It's you."Stiles mutters."It's me."Scott's gun remained perfectly still."What's going on?What are you talking about?"Allison looking back and forth between them.

"You're the one who betrayed our father."

"What?"Allison looks at Stiles in disbelief.

"He's not my father!"Scott growled.His hand shaking with anger.

Beside them,Kate pulled out the chests.She didn't bother with the lock,just shot it with her revolver."What the fuck is this?"She exclaims as soon as the chest opened."What's wrong?"Scott took a quick glance at her.Kate reaches in to the chest and pulls out a Bible.She picks up the chest and emptied it of the contents.It's all Bibles.She opened the other chest,it's the same."Where the fuck is my money?"She demanded angrily.

"I..i don't know!It should be in there."Scott stammers."Did you actually saw him put the money in it?"Kate asks impatiently."No,but-"He turns to Stiles,his hand tightens on the gun."Where did you put the money?"Stiles barks out a bitter laugh."It's too late.You're never gonna get it."

" _ **Where is it**_?"Scott shouts,he jabbed his gun against Stiles head.Allison couldn't help but steps closer to Stiles in fear.

"It's not here,it was never with us.It should have arrived at Three Rivers yesterday."Stiles replied with a wry smile.Kate looks at him coldly.

"What?"Scott asks with a bewildered look on his face."How did you-?When did you-?"

"Greenberg,remember him?"Stiles gibes."After i talked to him,i suspected that there might be a rat.If it's true,my whereabouts surely was exposed.There is no way the plan could work.So,i changed it."He looking sadly into Scott's eyes."I asked Greenberg to take the money and left alone one day before us."Scott and Allison looked at him flabbergasted.

"You didn't say anything.You have suspected me?"Scott asks.Stiles barks out another laugh.He shakes his head."I never suspected you,not for one moment.If only you have came with me when i went to see Greenberg,i would have told you everything."

"Impressive."Kate clapping her hands."Stilinski,right?The Sheriff's boy."

"You're the leader of  ** _The Hunters_**.You killed my father."Stiles grits through his teeth.Allison stared at Kate in astonishment,she's rendered speechless by the reveal."Well,to be fair.He killed quite a few of my men too."Kate shrugged."So,one man,fifty grand.A little bit risky,don't you think?"

"One man,three men,does it really matter to you?"

"Point taken."Kate laughs."I guess you beat us here."She frowns,looked a bit hesitant.

"We can still get the money."Scott said suddenly."You already took out most of our police force.There is no one left in Three Revers police station.We can take it easily."Stiles' heart sank.

"I knew i chose you for a reason."Kate cooed."Guess we're heading to Three Rivers.Allison,what about you?Care to join us?"Allison turned her head away in disgust."Fine then.Your funeral.I always know you're too soft,just like your father,can never achieve great things."

"You're going to kill us."Allison murmured numbly."Dad won't forgive you for this!"She glares at her.

"You think i'm gonna kill my own family?"Kate put a hand over her heart,pretend to be offended by the accusation."What kind of monster do you think i am?"She turns to Scott."You got these?"He nods his head."Good.Catch up with us after you're done."

Kate got back on her horse.She took a final took at Stiles and Allison."Well,i guess we'll never see each other again.So,no need for Good byes."With that,she rides off quickly.

After her horse disappeared from their sight,Allison looks back at Scott.She softened her tone."Come on,Scott.This is not you.Why are you doing this?"She pleads in despair.

Scott laughs bitterly."Do you know how much money i make a year?"He didn't wait for an answer."A hundred.Do you know how many years i have to work until i make ten grand?Yeah,Kate promised me that much."Allison is dumbfounded by his words.

"So,all this,it's just for money?You sold out our father for money?"Stiles asks with a blank expression on his face."How many times do i have to tell you that he's not my father!I'm just a charity case for him to hold up his shining image.You're not my brother either!"Scott exclaimed.His words are like a heavy blow to Stiles' guts,sent him reeling.

He turns back to Allison."You know your father would never agree about us.Not without any money or position.I'm nobody in his eyes.When Kate contacted me,i know this is my only chance.Our only chance.Come on,come with me,please?We can go anywhere with those money.we can buy anything we like.I'll buy you a new ranch,a bigger one."He pleads.

"Go fuck yourself!"Allison spits at him.Scott wiped his face with his hand."You really should have stayed home."He sneered coldly."Don't say i didn't give you a chance.With that much of money,i can have anyone i want."He pointed his gun at Stiles' head again,fingers tightening gradually.Stiles and Allison closed their eyes in resignation and hold on each other's hand.

* * *

Stiles flinched at the gunfire.But to his surprise,the pain never come.He opened his eyes slowly.Scott is covering his arm with his left hand,blood oozing through his fingers,his gun dropped by his feet.Stiles turns around and saw Derek walking toward them with his gun raised.

Scott rushed to his horse,he fled.

Allison swings into action.She grabbing her rifle from the ground and taking aim at Scott's fleeing back.But she couldn't pull the trigger.She keeps aiming at Scott until his horse disappeared in her sight.Stiles pushed her gun away gently.Allison turns around and buried her tears in Stiles' shoulder.He patting her back gently,tries to provide some comfort.

Stiles looks over Allison's shoulder at Derek."Why are you here?"He asked wearily."I come to warning you."Derek puts his gun back in his holster.

Derek's confession makes something warm bloom in Stiles' chest."Why would you care?The money is not here."Despite the accusation,there is no heat behind his words.

Derek sighs."I already told you,i have never want the money."

"What do you want then?"

"Kate."Derek spits out the name like a bad word.Allison lift her head at that.She wiped her face clean."What have she done to you?"She ask in bewilderment.

Derek heaved a deep sigh."She's the one who killed my whole family."Stiles is shocked into silence.Allison covered her mouth with her hand,a wave of chills flowing over her.Derek continues."She used me to get to my family's wealth.After she had it,she set my house on fire.Everyone died except me and my uncle."Derek crosses his arms over his chest tightly,stares pointedly at the ground.

"Derek,i'm so-"Allison begins after a moment of silence,but Derek stopped her by raising his hand."Save it."Allison looks indecisive.She bit her lip and turns to Stiles."Stiles,we have to go back.We have to stop her."

Just when Stiles is about to ask how are they gonna be able to do that,they heard the thunder of hoof beats,a group of men riding toward them along the dusty road quickly.Stiles and Allison reaches for their gun again but Derek stopped them.The leader jumped down his horse when he arrived at their side.He pushed his hat back and revealed the half melted flesh of his face.Erica and Boyd followed suit and stand behind him.

Erica winks at Stiles when he recognized her."Hi,cutey.Good to see you are still kicking."Stiles glared at her then scrutinizing the man with the frightful face.His eyes widen with recognition a moment later.

"So."Peter drawls."Nephew,where is Kate?"He looks at Derek coolly.

"Your uncle is  ** _The Scar Wolf_**?"Stiles exclaimed.He swallowed when Peter's cold blue eyes glance at him.Allison tightened her hold on her rifle unconsciously.Peter gave her a dismissive snort then flicking his gaze back to Derek."She's heading to Three Rivers."He answers."And the money?"Peter frowns."It's already at Three Rivers."

Peter raised his eyebrow in surprise."Deputy Stilinski had another man took the money and sent it back one day early before them."Derek adds.

Stiles scowls at him.How long has Derek been here,did he heard everything?If he was here all alone,why didn't he just take the chance shot Kate and be done with it.

"Huh.You're a smart little thing,aren't you?"A shiver runs down Stiles' spine,he feels extremely uncomfortable under the old man's gaze."I'm starting to see why my nephew has a eye on you."He gave Derek a wicked grin.Stiles' heart leaped wildly at that.He looks at Derek but the man looked away to avoid his eyes.

"So!"Peter clap his hands together."Let's go then.Time to hunt that bitch down."

"You will help us?"Stiles gapes at him incredulously.Peter chuckled darkly."Oh no,Mr.Stilinski,you have mistaken me.I'm going to kill that bitch with or without you.You can tag alone if you want."He shrugged and walking back to his horse,didn't bother to wait for any answer.Stiles glaring daggers at his retreating form.

Peter get back on his horse and order his men to move out.Erica and Boyd gave Derek a curt nod before following suit.

"Come on.We need to go now if you want to save your town."Derek urges in a soft tone.Stiles hesitated for a while,he can't trust people like Peter,but he's their only chance.He looks at Allison whom gave him a firm nod."OK."Stiles agreed.With that,they hurried to pack up and saddled their horses.Peter's lips tilted up into a smirk when they finally catching up with him.

* * *

Stiles is anxious to return home as soon as possible.But to his annoyance,Peter will stop his men every few hours to rest their horses.He can only pacing around while fucking Peter is all leisurely and carefree.Derek have to stop Stiles from charging at him with anger several times.Peter just chuckled and made no other response to Stiles' irritation.

After some hesitation,Allison asks when they stopped again by the roadside."What if Scott warned Kate.Will she flee?Or even set a trap and waiting for us?"To their surprise,it's Peter who answered her question."He won't.I have met a lot people like him before.He won't tell her the truth.Quite the opposite,he will tell her that he have killed both of you.If he warned Kate,he'll risk lose everything if Kate chose to run."Allison turns her head away in disgust.

* * *

They riding and stop through the night,and finally get to Three Rivers at noon the next day.True to Peter's word,as soon as they gets close to the town,they heard gunshots echoes across the field.

Stiles spurred his horse on faster.Allison and Derek following him closely.They slide down the horses at the edge of the town and slapped their hind leg to send them away.They sneak in and ducking behind the wall of the stable.Stiles took a quick peek.The town's folk are fighting back as much as possible.Lydia,Mr.Argent,Isaac,even pastor Deaton are all among them.And Greenberg. _Good,he made it_.On the other side,Kate's men are shooting wildly back.And Scott is by Kate's side.

Despite the town's folk's brave,they're out numbered and taken by surprise obviously.Several bodies are lying on the ground already.They are losing.

Peter's arriving finally got Kate's attention.They start firing guns as soon as they got in range.Stiles,Allison and Derek dart out their hiding place now and then and start shooting at Kate's men.

Kate's men are caught in the crossfire,one by one,they dropped down like flies.Soon,Kate and Scott is the only two left standing."OK!Enough!I surrender."Kate yells.She dropped her gun and raised her hand above her head.Scott gapes at her,his eyes dart around in fear like a trapped beast.Peter raised one hand and the shooting stopped.He walks to them with Derek on his tail.

Kate's face light up when she saw Derek approaching,there's a glint in her eyes."Derek!Hone-"What ever she was going to say is cut off by Peter's bullet between her eyes.Her body dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.Peter haven't finished,he empty his whole round in her body.A pool of blood start spreading below her.People around them couldn't help but turns away form the sight in disgust.Derek stares at her dead body.He doesn't feel anything,no relief,just emptiness. _It's done_.

* * *

Peter stretched his arms out and lifted his head into the sun."People always say revenge is bittersweet.But i feel great."A blissful look on his face.

Scott looks at him in horror.He turns to Stiles and begs."Stiles,please.I made a mistake.I'm sorry.Please don't let him kill me."Stiles heaves a deep sigh and walking toward the man used to be his best friend.He didn't notice the cold glint flash through Scott's eyes when he squatting down slowly and dropped his gun to the ground.Or his other hand reaching to his low back and pulling out another gun.

"Look out!"Derek shouts out.He raised his gun and pushed Stiles out of the away at the last moment.Peter raised his revolver too,but the gun cocked emptily in his hand.

After two deafening gunshot,Stiles looked in horror as both Scott and Derek dropping to the ground."You foolish..."Peter mutters,he looks down at his nephew who is lying still on the ground.He kneels down to check him.Erica and Boyd rushed to their side and watch them anxiously.

"Stiles..."Scott's gurgling out.He crawled to his side,watching Scott coughing up some blood laboriously.His hand reaching up and grabbing him by the collar tightly.He pulls Stiles down and whispered to his ear."I...i'm...i...hate you..."His words cut into Stiles like the sharpest knife."As long...as...you're there...i'm...always everyone's...second choice...i'm...done...i won't...be...living...under your shadow...ever again..."Stiles stumbled back when the hand loosed it's hold and dropped to the dust.He watched numbly as the light of life leaving Scott's eyes gradually.

**_His best friend,his brother,is dead._ **

Tears running down Allison's cheeks silently.Mr.Argent came to Allison's side and pulls her into a tight hug.Lydia goes to her too and placed her hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Boyd,take Derek's body away."Peter's grim tones shook Stiles out of his trance.He watches as Boyd carries Derek slack body and puts him on the back of his horse gently.Then Erica buried her head in his shoulder and start sobbing brokenly.Tears running down the stoic man's face freely.It's the last straw that finally break Stiles.

**_Derek is dead?_** There is a sharp pain starting in Stiles chest.His breath is coming in short bursts.His whole body is numb.His eyes starting to tear.He can't breath.

Distantly,he heard Lydia's voice."Stiles,come on!You need to breath."But he can't do anything.Darkness start falling around him.

Suddenly,a burst of sharp pain on his face jolted him out of the unconsciousness.Lydia slapped him.Shocked,he draws in a gulp of air."That's it.Come on,breath with me.one...two..."Followed Lydia's guiding,his breathing finally evens out little by little.He wiped the tears and sweat off his face and opened his eyes.His friends are looking down at him worriedly.He stands up and swayed a little.But he brushed off his friends' helping hands away.Peter looks at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

"Isaac."Peter calls out.The blonde boy raised his gun at Peter's command and pointing it at Lydia.Stiles looks at the boy who helped dug his father's grave in astonishment."Sorry guys,nothing personal."He gave them a wry smile."Mayor Martin,please?"He pushes her to Peter's side.

Peter reloaded his gun and took Lydia from Isaac and held her at his gunpoint."Now,would you please asks your people to bring me the money?"

Stiles glaring at him in rage."What?"Peter asks innocently."I'm a bandit,remember?"

"Come on,we wouldn't want to put a bullet into such a beautiful face,are we?"He looks at Lydia playfully."How did a woman at such a young age became the Mayor?"

Lydia remains silence.She has been waiting for an opportunity.When Peter's gunpoint moved away from her head for a split second when he leaning in to murmur in her ear,she swings into action.She threw her head back and hit Peter right on the nose.Peter grunts and stumbles back.Lydia spins around,she holds Peter's hand with the gun and kneed him in the groin.Peter doubles over in pain.Lydia took his gun and pointed it back at him before anyone have time to react.Peter's men train their guns at Her,but there is nothing else they can do.

"Like this."Lydia smirks."Now,call off you men.We wouldn't to put a bullet into such a--unique face,are we?"

Peter recovered from the pain gradually.He straightened up with a pretentious smile on his face but raised his hand in a gesture for his men to low their weapons.They obeyed immediately.

"And?Anything else i can do for you,ma'am?"Peter asks with a wicked grin.

"I want you and your men get the fuck out of my town.And i want you to swear on your mother's name that you'll never return to this town,ever aging."Lydia demands.

" You wish is my command.I solemnly swear-"Peter begins."No!"Stiles shouts,stopped him.

"Stiles,what are you doing?"Lydia gaped at him incredulously.Stiles ignored her question,he looks at Peter dead in the eyes."Swear on your dead wife and child's name."The pretentious smile dropped Peter's face completely and replaced by a stone cold death glare.Stiles swallowed,he hold his gaze as long as he can until his knees start to buckling.

Stiles heaves a sigh of relief when Peter finally broke his gaze and barks out a laugh."Well play."He flicking his gaze to Derek's direction for a second then back to Stiles quickly."I solemnly swear on my dead wife and child's name,i will never return to this town again."His eyes leveled at Stiles with a cold gaze."satisfied?"

"Go,then. You are not welcome here."Lydia exclaimed,her gun still training at him.

Peter tips his hat one last time."It's been a pleasure."Then he gets back on his horse.He turns on the horse back to look at Stiles."I'll see you around,Mr.Stilinski."With that,he riding away into the distance with his men on his tail.Erica gave him a sad smile before following suit. _Is that a threat?_ Stiles didn't think much of it,he just stares at Derek's body numbly until his horse disappeared in the sight.

"We won?"Greenberg asks timidly."We won."Lydia affirmed.Only,there is no hurrah.Stiles doesn't feel like they won,at all.

* * *

Three days passed.They use the first day to dig graves.The second day is one funeral after another.They lost five people.Mr.Hughes and his first son who both worked at Mr.Argent's ranch.Mr.Murphy and Mr.Chapman,two old drunkard who were always passed out at the corner of the saloon.And Mrs.Chapman,a widow who lived a secluded life.Kate and her men didn't get funeral,they buried them all in one big pit,no headstones.And Scott.Lydia wanted to throw his body into the wild.But at Stiles and Allison's pleas,they buried him beside his mother's grave at the end.At the third day,a heavy rain washed every trace of the previous turmoil away.There is no blood left in the dirt of the streets.Everything looks just like they used to be.

Stiles feels like he aged ten years for three days.He doesn't even hate this town anymore,just numbness,empty,a big hole in his chest.He saw his father at every corner of his horse.Every time he heard the clip-clop of horses'hooves,he wandered if it's Derek's horse.He waken up from nightmares every night,Scott's wipers echoed in his ear. ** _'I hate you.'_**

Lydia,Allison and Greenberg came to see him every day.But he didn't talk to them,what could he say,anyway.If he noticed Lydia and Allison are always holding their hands,he's not surprised.Jackson ran back to Britain as soon as the gunfight ended.And Lydia have been there for her when she needed it the most.He's happy for them.

At the morning of the forth day,he packed everything he need.He came to the cemetery and sits in front of his parents' grave.He sat there in silence until the town start to waking up."Goodbye.Mom,dad."He whispered.Then he went to the stable to get Blue.When he comes out,Lydia,Allison and Greenberg are waiting for him.

"You're not really think about leaving without goodbye,are you?"Lydia chided and pulled him into a tight hug."Sorry."Stiles murmurs.

Allison gave him a equally tight hug after Lydia released him.

Greenberg looks at him timidly.Stiles chuckled and pulled him in next,patted him on his back."You're going to be great."Lydia promoted him to be the new Sheriff after Stiles refused."Thanks,Mr.Stilinski."

"Don't be a stranger,OK?"Lydia wanted to command,but it came out as a pleading.

"Yes,ma'am."With that,Stiles mounted Blue and riding off of the town.

* * *

_Not long after he's on the road._

Stiles is riding at a slow pace.He combed his fingers through Blue's mane,pat her neck gently."Guess it's just you and me then."When he lift his head,he saw a man in the distance.He's leaning there at ease against a haystack beside the road.A broad,soft hat over his face,only his stubble covered strong jaw line can be seen.And one casual thumb was hooked in the cartridge-belt that slanted across his hips.A black horse lounging nearby.Stiles' heart starts racing.

When he pulled Blue to a stop and jumped down the horse beside him,the man pushed his hat back and looks at him with a pair of hazel eyes."Going somewhere?"Stiles punched him in the face.

"Ow."Before he could straightened up,Stiles charges at him and toppled them both over onto the thick growth of grass with a thump.He buried his face in the crook of the man neck.It is solid and warm. _he's real_.Hands cupped around his neck and low back and pulled him in even close.

"How did you-?I saw you got shot,you're not moving.And Peter said-"Stiles sobs,couldn't finished his sentence.Derek patted his back gently.He pulled out the badge Stiles gave him from his chest pocket and showed it to him.It's distorted,there is a bullet embeds in it.

_Thank you,dad_.Stiles whispered in his heart.

"So,where are you going?"Derek asks again.

"Where ever you go."Stiles cupped his hand around Derek' cheek and drew him into a deep kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,what do you think? I hope it's not too cliche.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Shadowstorm's advice.It's a great advice.Otherwise,this story is gonna be another word vomit draft like my last story.  
> When i first name it Outlaw Country,i was thinking Cheryl in the cartoon Archer.So,i was going to make it light and funny.Now,it's going to get a lot darker.  
> Taken the advice,i did some research.(I feel like i'm back in high school,write a essay for my teacher.haha)It's good though,to commit yourself to something.  
> But still,with my vocabulary same as a 12 old American kid,hope this one still lives up to your expectations.Hope you still enjoy this story.


End file.
